Individuals may communicate with one another via phone calls, text messages, electronic mail (“e-mail) or other communication techniques. For example, a first individual may input a phone number or e-mail address into a communication device to communicate with a second individual associated with the phone number or the e-mail address. However, challenges arise when attempting to communicate about a certain topic with unknown individuals.